1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management technology for operating lighting devices; in particular to some humanized techniques to perform a programmable delay time management and the application thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of motion sensor to enable a lamp to perform a transient illumination is a well-known technology. Generally, there are two purposes for the need of a transient illumination by using a motion sensor. The first purpose is for energy saving wherein the light source is enabled only when the user enters the detection zone. The second purpose is for threatening intruders by using an instant extreme variation of luminance to achieve the objective of security guard. The drawback of the lighting device with the above-mentioned motion sensor is that the lighting device would keep in inactivated state and the environment would be dark when user is not in the detection range of the motion sensor. User is therefore not able to recognize the direction or the location of destination. In order to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks, a lighting device with a motion sensor to perform two-level lighting was invented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,937 which enables a lamp to perform a low level illumination at nightfall and when a person or an animal enters the sensing range of the motion sensor the lamp is instantly activated to perform a high level illumination. Thus, when the user is outside the detection range, he or she can still see the ambient low level illumination to get a sense of direction or location of destination. Furthermore, a two-level security lighting device providing a timed illumination was invented in U.S. Pat. No. 7,339,471 B1 which enables a lamp at the onset of nightfall to perform an accent illumination for a time period and the lamp is illuminated at increased brightness when activated by a motion sensor, wherein the time length of the accent illumination can be automatically adjusted for different nighttimes due to seasonal effect when the lighting device is operated under a solar tracking mode.
The aforementioned two-level security lighting devices are a compromised solution between illumination need and security function throughout the night time. As a matter of fact and from the perspective of lifestyle living, the two-level security lamps in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,747,937 and 7,339,471 B1 have ignored the different needs of illumination versus security function along the time frame during the night period. In early evening the general illumination is more needed than the security function, while in late evening the security function is more needed than the general illumination. The present invention is designed to offer an improvement over the drawback of the aforementioned two-level solutions, such that the lamp works as a general flood light with full illumination capacity for a preset time period in early evening when people are active before it is converted to a motion sensor activated security lighting in late evening when people are ready to go sleeping. Such hybrid configuration offers many choices of lifestyle lightings which optimizes the functional utilization of a lighting device for both general illumination and security guard during the course of nighttime period. This life style lighting solution would become even more meaningful with the increasing popularity of the LED bulbs which consumes very low energy at full-power illumination in early evening time and also serves perfectly as a security light to warn intruders in late evening time. Consumers will be pleased to see their outdoor space fully illuminated at low energy cost in the early evening time while enjoy or show off the beautiful and romantic scenery of their houses and landscapes. It is rather interesting to compare the present invention with LED bulbs to the two-level halogen security lamp per U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,937 which when operating at low level still consumes as much as 35 watts to 40 watts while our present invention consumes only 10 watts to 15 watts even at full-power illumination for the time period of early evening.